In the past, hearing impairment in babies and children was often not detected until after it was observed that the baby or child did not respond normally to sound. Unfortunately, it often took months or even years for the parent to observe the impairment, and by that time the child's language and learning abilities were negatively and often irreversibly impacted. Indeed, recent studies indicate that the vocabulary skills of hearing impaired children markedly increases if their hearing loss is detected early. The optimal time to evaluate for hearing loss is thus immediately after birth, both because early detection allows for early treatment, and because parents often fail to bring their infants for later appointments. As a result, a number of states have implemented programs to evaluate newborns for hearing loss.
However, babies, especially newborns, cannot participate in traditional hearing tests, which require the subject to indicate if he or she hears the auditory stimulus. Thus, devices and methods have been developed to objectively determine hearing loss, without the voluntary participation of the subject. One such method involves analysis of the involuntary electroencephalographic (EEG) signals that are evoked from a subject in response to an auditory stimulus. It has been found that when a subject is able to perceive a sound having particular characteristics, a specific EEG waveform known as an Auditory Brainstem Response (ABR) is generated. This ABR response signal is typically small in magnitude in relation to general EEG activity. Therefore, statistical and signal processing techniques have been employed and developed to help detect, to a pre-defined level of statistical confidence, whether an ABR response has in fact been evoked. ABR testing is especially applicable to evaluation of infants, but can be applied to any subject.
The ABR that is evoked in response to the auditory stimulus may be measured by use of surface electrodes on the scalp or neck. As a practical matter, the electrodes will also detect noise signals from neural activity (besides the ABR), muscle activity, and non-physiological, environmental noises. Accurate detection of excessive noise, and excessive non-physiological noise, has thus been a challenge for those developing ABR evaluation tests. It would be especially advantageous to discern non-physiological noise, because such noise may be ameliorated or even eliminated (such as by moving or turning off an interfering device).
The present invention represents a major advance in the art because it allows for more accurate detection of excessive noise, and because it provides a method to detect non-physiological noise.